thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island
Teams The Screaming Gophers Katie Gwen Harold DJ Owen Duncan Leshawna Beth Geoff Justin Sadie The Killer Bass Lindsay Eva Courtney Trent Tyler Cody Izzy Noah Ezekiel Bridgette Heather Post Mix Gendered Teams Males Owen DJ Harold Cody Tyler Trent Females Courtney Gwen Eva Izzy Lindsay Katie Episode Summaries Episode 1: 'This is the first episode of Total Drama Island. It introduces Queen Bee Heather, Bossy C.I.T. Courtney, The Nice girls Katie and Sadie, The dumb blonde Lindsay, The bully Eva, The crazy girl Izzy, Loudmouth Leshawna, Loner Gwen, Surfer girl Bridgette, Nerdy Beth, Lovable fat guy Owen, Juvenile Duncan, Party dude Geoff, Nice but scaredy cat DJ, The musician Trent, The nerd Harold, The geek Cody, Clumsy Tyler, Pretty boy Justin, Bookworm Noah, and farmer Ezekiel. Chris establishes two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. '''Episode 2: '''The second episode of TDI started with the both teams talking about the results of both challenges. Courtney said that she should lead the team, but the majority of the team disagreed. Heather then told Courtney they should team up and then Chris told all the contestants, via PA, to get to the kitchen. The Challenge was to make a 3 course meal for Chris.The Screaming Gophers win again. At the end, the Killer Bass eliminate Heather. '''Episode 3: '''With Heather gone, Courtney takes a leadership role, and remaining 21 campers go into the Forest for a survival challenge where they must camp out the night in the Forest. Courtney already is seen as bossy, which annoys everyone, mostly Trent. Eva is seen being a big help to the Bass after catching a Sasquatch, and Trent and Ezekiel talk about advice about women. As for the Gophers, they got sprayed by skunks, other than that, they worked well together, which leads to their win. Courtney and Trent are seen arguing, and Bridgette helps defend Trent. During the elimination ceremony, Bridgette made the wrong move joining the argument as she was eliminated. '''Episode 4: ' Summary to be posted 'Episode 5:'The episode begins with Leshawna comforting Katie since Sadie left. Chris calls them out and announces the challenge will be an Awake A Thon. Some quickly fall asleep. Duncan uses music to keep himself awake and Trent and Gwen begin to make strong bonds. After an entire day passed, Eva, Trent and Noah remain for the Bass and Gwen and Leshawna for the Gophers. They all go for a little morning workout to stay awake. Noah quickly falls asleep, followed by Leshawna. Eva is frustrated Gwen won't fall asleep so she knocks Gwen out, giving the Bass the win. At the elimination ceremony, the Gophers voted off the arguably most useless player, Justin. '''Episode 6: Trent is seen angry about Bridgette's elimination and states Courtney must go, as Eva is yelling about them losing again. The challenge is said to be physical. They must try to build anything to prevent three campers from coming inside their cabin, the first team to have all of their three selected members inside win immunity. Gwen, Owen, and Harold are selected for the Gophers and Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel for the Bass. They all build some sort of shield and all six contestants start running to the opposing cabin. Gwen and Harold easily get in, but Owen struggles, as Courtney, Noah, and Trent try to push him out. Meanwhile the guards for the gophers try to fight off Eva but she easily gets in, so does Tyler. Owen trips over a trap that lands him in the cabin, giving the Gophers another win. The Bass blame Ezekiel for the loss and he was voted off. Episode 7: The Bass wakes up by Eva complaining about how they lost, while the Gophers celebrated. Chris calls them out for the challenge and announces it's a Talent Show, the players immediatley plan for their three acts per team. Noah suggested that Courtney plays the violin, Trent sings a song with his guitar, and Izzy raps, but Lindsay wants to model, so Izzy says Lindsay can model while she raps. For the Gophers, Geoff suggested a band, with Gwen as the drummer. Beth and DJ planned to do a dance together, and Harold plans to beat box. The talent show starts. Up first, Beth and DJ did a dance, until Beth majorly screwed up, so the point was given to the Bass. Up next, Courtney plays the violin with a beautiful melody, and it brought tears for the audience, she ultimately got the point for her team. Up next, Gwen and Geoff sang in the band, Gwen rocked the drums, but Geoff had..odd lyrics about partying. Then, Trent sat down and sang a love song with his guitar, pleasing Gwen. He got the point for his team, giving the Bass the win. At the elimination ceremony, it was down to Bad Dancer Beth, and Bad Singer Geoff, ultimately Geoff was sent packing. Episode 8: Everyone walks to Chris for the challenge. It is a challenge that takes creative and imagination, scary story telling! Whichever team tells a scarier story wins! Immediately, Gwen and Duncan are excited. Cody is thinking methodically and finally presents to his team a scary story; called the Seven Gates of Hell. It ends up making Lindsay and Tyler; the new show-mance cuddle. Izzy quickly applauds Cody, whom is pleased. Meanwhile, Gwen comes up with a creepy doll killing story. Nervous; Beth comforts her. It's presentation time and Cody is up first, his long story frightened everyone. Gwen is next, getting a smile from Trent before going up. Gwen tells her story, which traumatized Owen. Eventually, the Gophers won. Trent wanders off into the wood, acting unusual and upset, but as the camp ceremony begins, he quickly runs to it. Everyone gets a marshmallow except Beth; voted off for challenge weakness and annoyance. Before the episode ends, Trent runs to Gwen. Chris ends off the episode by pushing Gwen and Trent into each other, making them kiss. Episode 9: The morning begins with Eva and Courtney arguing over morning routines. Tyler and Lindsay are notably growing closer. Everyone is delighted to hear nobody is going, and it's a prank war. While setting up a prank, Gwen is called by Trent to head in the woods. Lindsay gains help from Tyler to prank people, and Cody attempts to set up a prank but it backfires, pranking himself. Trent and Gwen talk about their relationship. Later in the confessional, Duncan and others prank him by pushing him. In the end, all the Bass wiped out the Gophers. Episode 10: The women on the bass; Gwen, Leshawna, and Katie are talking in the cabin how the girls are getting picked off. At the challenge area, Chris asks for a volunteer from each team. Courtney and Leshawba walks up. Chris announces the challenge is leech tag where Chris calls up a color and anyone wearing that color is eligible to be tagged. He calls various colors and various people are tagged. In the end, it's down to Harold and Eva. Due to Harold lacking physical ability, and Eva excelling at it, the Screaming Gophers won and Leshawna was voted off for over scheming and for losing the challenge. Episode 11: Katie; missing Sadie is beginning to annoy her team; namely Duncan. At the challenge, Chris announced you have to capture a shark building anything you can. The Gophers are struggling to get a plan while the Bass are quickly working thanks to Duncan leading. Trent dives in; attempting to catch it but it rips off his shirt, impressing Gwen. The Bass end up winning thanks to good planning and Noah was voted off for being useless. Episode 12: Chris calls everyone for a surprise and announces new teams divided by Genders! The challenge is to babysit kids, and whoever does better wins. The girls quickly argue and Izzy is doing nothing. However, Courtney used to babysit and takes the lead. The children are even arguing with the girls. Meanwhile, the boys are actually bonding with them. When bees comes out, everyone runs inside the cabins. Lindsay is doing their hair and states in he confessional she misses Tyler. Owen ends up stinking both cabins, grossing the kids. In the end, the guys won and Izzy was voted off for not even trying. Episode 13: The cast hunts for the best animal in the forest. The guys are working together well while the girls are disfunctional. The guys capture a bear. However, Eva gets angry when the girls keep arguing and jumps on a yeti's back, puts it in a chokehole, and gives the girls the win. The guys ended up voting off Duncan. Episode 14: Gwen is giving a pep talk to the girls in the cabin, stating they need to keep winning. The challenge is announced to be an eating the challenge. The guys; cocky; were all saying they already won. DJ has trouble eating food, and states he won't eat. Trent; struggling; orders them to shove the food in his mouth. The girls are working well, thanks to Eva. However, some almost puked. In the end, the girls emerged as underdogs and won immunity, and the guys sent home DJ. Episode 15: The contestants gather for a shock, hearing they merged. Gwen/Trent and Tyler/Lindsay are happy to reunite. Katie, Lindsay, and Tyler make a strong bond as a trio. Harold bonds with Trent and Cody. Cody, recently turned down by Courtney eventually gave up. The challenge is announced to be a race including climbing up and running through a cave. Lindsay, Tyler, and Katie help each other climb, and Courtney and Trent increase their conflict by competitively racing. Cody can't even get past the finish line and is failing badly. Katie ends up emerging victorious as she wins and Owen is voted off. Episode 16: To be summarized Episode 17: The challenge is a race and everyone begins running. Eva is beasting through it. Courtney and Trent are once again have a conflict during the race. As they are arguing, Katie, Lindsay, and Tyler manage to catch up. Tyler throws Lindsay in the front, giving her the lead. Eva outlasts her, and Harold, who was in an explosion, bumps into Eva, then trent and Courtney tripped over them, then Lindsay, giving Katie immunity! In the end, Eva is voted off. Episode 18: Courtney and Lindsay are discussing what to do next. Trent, Harold, Cody, and Tyler are glad that their plan worked. Chris announced the challenge is to build a flying contraption then do a race. Courtney is building and a helicopter, as is Katie. Lindsay randomly covers herself with honey. Harold makes a parachute like contraption. Their first obstacle is angry birds. The birds peck at Lindsay but helps her fly. Harold trains the birds to fly too. Then, Chris threw water balloons full of toilet water at them. Harold and Lindsay managed to get through them, and Harold narrowly won immunity. At elimination, Lindsay was voted off. Episode 19: Courtney feels she is next to go but won't give up. Chris makes the players sleep and they wake up on Boney Island. Chris says the challenge is to survive Boney island. Cody and Tyler walk off and encounter a bear, which beats them up. Courtney quickly builds a fire, shelter, and gets water. Trent wanders off into the woods and sings a song, missing Gwen, despite their breakup. Katie gathers fruit, and Harold bothers Courtney and sleeps with her despite warnings. In the end, Courtney won immunity in ease and convinced everyone to vote off Harold. Episode 20: Chris visits the eliminated players in a luxurious Playa Des Losers. Beth is annoying the heck out of everyone, especially DJ. Sadie is missing Katie. Noah, annoying people, is pushed into the pool and nearly dies twice. Heather is shown being rude to everyone. Being asked about F5, everyone except Sadie agrees the F5 is floaters except Courtney and Trent. The losers got a chance to vote someone off and all voted Trent for too much betrayals. Episode 21: Courtney is glad to see Trent gone, but she begins kissing up to Tyler to stay in the game. Chris congratulates them for making final four and states this challenge is an obstacle course including mayonnaise monkey bars, electric eals, lifting doors, and rowing. The winners gets a coco reward and final 3. Courtney, Tyler, and Katie start off fast, and Cody is screwing up, again. Courtney pushes Katie in the eal water and uses her as a bridge. Tyler and Katie get across. All three quickly lift the doors. In a tight rowing race, Courtney wins, followed by Tyler, then Katie. However, in a twist, Cody comes in last for not finishing and is eliminated. Courtney's win does not grant her immunity, as immunity was never mentioned. They surprisingly vote again and Courtney is voted off, making Tyler and Katie the final two! Episode Dates Every day or episode will be separated into it's own article which are linked below: Key WIN This person was on the winning team WIN This person won individual immunity OUT This person was eliminated LOW This person was in the bottom two, but got the last marshmallow of the night. Category:Roleplays Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Content Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama Series Category:Completed Roleplays Category:Incomplete Articles Category:2014 Category:2015